


Wicked game

by ohohoyushkihohojskaya



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gattaca au - Freeform, Shepard is invalid, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohoyushkihohojskaya/pseuds/ohohoyushkihohojskaya
Summary: АУ по фильму Гаттака - "негодная" Джун обращается за помощью к "годной" Джейн, чтобы осуществить свою мечту.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Female Shepard Clone





	Wicked game

Они обе определенно нуждались в праздничном ужине. Месяцы совместной работы увенчались успехом, и уже через пару дней в этом мире станет одной несбывшейся мечтой меньше. Однако сейчас больше всего Джун будоражили вовсе не загадки далекого космоса. Все ее мысли были здесь, в полутемной и слишком просторной квартире Шепард. Одно неосторожное движение — и коляска врезалась в тумбочку, а стоявший на ней светильник опрокинулся на бок, чудом не разбившись.

— Чёрт возьми, Джейн! Не гони так! — сидевшая на коляске девушка недовольно взмахнула рукой. — Будь осторожна, а то ещё уронишь меня.  
— Хватит жаловаться, Лола. — Джун встала перед коляской и аккуратно подвела свои руки под руки двойницы. — Да и вообще, не думаю, что лишнее падение усугубит твоё состояние.

Джейн с хохотом опустилась на кровать, а Джун помогла ей снять обувь. Положив ноги подруги на кровать, она хотела было отвезти коляску на место, но её остановил тихий, почти неразборчивый голос:

— Джун, я горжусь тобой.

Замешкавшись на минуту, девушка вернулась к кровати и наклонилась над Джейн, мягко поставив ладонь чуть выше свободно лежащей на подушке руки девушки.

— Повтори-ка? — прозвучал требовательный вопрос.  
— Я горжусь тобой, Джун. — Шепард крепко схватила запястье Джун, будто боясь, что та вот-вот исчезнет. — Твое стремление… Твоя цель… Чёрт, да я могу о таком только мечтать! И вот, ты в паре шагов от своей цели, от экспедиции! Ты молодец, Джун.  
— Джун? Ты точно пьяна, раз так называешь меня, Лола. — вздохнула девушка.

Они обе с трудом, но привыкли, что никакой Джун больше не существует. Однако было так легко забыть об этом теперь… Новоявленная астронавтка смотрела на девушку напротив, с трудом державшую глаза открытыми, и отчетливо понимала, что никогда не сможет стать ей. Конечно, вот уже месяц для всех окружающих она и есть настоящая Джейн Шепард, самоотверженная исследовательница и гордость семьи, но внезапно огромная разница между ними проступила щемяще-остро. И пускай внешние различия практически незаметны для глаз — одинаковые огненно-рыжие волосы, состриженные в аккуратное каре, одинаковые изумрудные глаза, и кажется, что даже веснушки на их лицах выстроились в одинаковые узоры, но Джун, практически сросшаяся с личиной Шепард за это время, знала, что этого недостаточно. Знала, что даже качественная подмена любых биологических материалов ничего не значит. Знала, что в её взгляде никогда не будет этой непоколебимой уверенности, в голосе никогда не будет жестких железных ноток, а в поступках — безграничной самоотверженности. А сейчас, в сумерках просторной спальни, граница между годной и негодной будто истончилась, и Джун ясно поняла, что никогда не захочет стать Шепард на самом деле, ведь это будет значить только их близкое расставание. До тех пор же, пока между ними есть различия, они будут вместе, будут помогать друг другу стать лучше и преодолеть любые трудности. И дело вовсе, совершенно не в космических полётах. Отодвинув руку Джейн, Джун легла на просторную кровать рядом с ней, после чего подняла взгляд на звёзды, мягко сверкающие через огромное окно на потолке.

— Слушай, ты… действительно хочешь этого? — Шепард подтянулась к двойнице. — То есть, я имею ввиду, служить в этой бездушной стекляшке всю жизнь?..  
— Нет. Да и никогда не хотела. Моя цель — не Гаттака. — Джун подложила руку под голову собеседницы, после чего проникновенно продолжила. — Моя цель намного выше, понимаешь?  
— Честно? Не совсем. — Джейн мягко рассмеялась, и Джун почувствовала её горячее дыхание на своей щеке. — Но это не удивительно, я не понимала твоих намерений с самой первой нашей встречи.  
— Смотрела ли ты когда-нибудь на звёзды, Джейн? — называть её так впервые за месяцы было непривычно, но на языке это ощущалось до сладости правильно и приятно. — Выбегала ли посреди ночи на улицу, чтобы просто взглянуть на безграничное звёздное небо?  
— Смотрела, конечно. Я даже умею искать созвездия — брат научил. Например, вот, прямо над нами! — Шепард уверенно указала на кучку искр на бархатном небе. — Так сразу и не поймешь, но это Феникс! Здорово ведь?  
— Очень здорово. И это прекрасно, что мы так много знаем о космосе, правда, но ведь мы исследовали всего лишь ничтожно малую его часть! Каждый раз, глядя на небо, я надеялась, что попаду в эпицентр событий мирового значения, внесу хотя бы маленький вклад в знания человечества о космосе. Верила, что весь мир запомнит Джун Дилект, как великую исследовательницу!  
— А теперь, выходит, весь мир запомнит тебя под именем Джейн Шепард? Вот незадача. — с тяжелым вздохом нахмурившаяся двойница оторвала глаза от окна и взглянула на Джун. — Так что, теперь твоя мечта не сбудется?  
— Возможно. Но знаешь, что? Сейчас мне как-то наплевать. — глаза собеседниц встретились. — Может быть, я расскажу всё о себе сразу после окончания экспедиции. Кто знает, может, я смогу прославиться не только как исследовательница, но и как божье дитя, сломавшее нерушимую систему?  
— Вот, это уже больше похоже на тебя! То есть на меня. То есть на тебя, притворяющуюся мной… Нет, кажется, пора остановиться, пока не закружилась голова.  
— Ладно, Лола, я пойду. Завтра тяжелый день, так что...  
— Оставайся, Джун. До твоей хвалёной экспедиции целых три дня, торопиться некуда.  
— Ну, раз уж ты просишь. — усмехнувшись, девушка притянула Джейн поближе к себе. — Только вот сказку на ночь читать не буду, прости уж.  
— И еще кое-что. Не знаю уж насчёт человечества, — голос Шепард неожиданно посерьёзнел. — но вот кто точно запомнит тебя, Джун, так это я. Если это имеет для тебя смысл.

Такое утверждение кого угодно поставит в тупик. Растерянная Джун так долго думала над ответом, что Джейн успела уснуть, но девушка все никак не могла оторвать взгляда от звёздного неба, и что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало, что её настоящее счастье не где-то там, в мирах за облаками, а совсем рядом, под боком. В самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле.


End file.
